This invention relates to a carrier assembly for attachment to a receiver mounted on the rear of a vehicle. The carrier assembly comprises a receptacle positioned upwardly and outwardly from the receiver. The receptacle is capable of being pivoted downwardly and rearwardly to facilitate access to the rear of the vehicle.
Automobiles and other passenger vehicles are used for an assortment of purposes in addition to mere transportation. For example, automobiles are frequently employed in the transportation of a variety of loads. Often, for reasons of space or cleanliness, it is desired that these loads be carried outside of, but connected to, the vehicle. The popularity of trailers evidences this fact. Trailers, however, are difficult to maneuver. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,235,284 and 4,593,840 illustrate trailer arrangements.
Other load carrying devices are connected to the vehicle in ways that avoid the maneuverability problem inherent with trailers. These arrangements include devices connected to vehicles's bumper or body. Examples of such apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,648,211, 1,797,596, 3,163,339, 3,650,443, 4,221,311 and 4,320,862. All of these patents except U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,862 merely disclose racks which require the user to provide a separate carrying receptacle. In addition most of these carriers are incapable of withstanding relatively heavy loads, and some are not sufficiently elevated to prevent their scraping the ground when the vehicle encounters dips in the road. Moreover, such designs often damage the body and bumper of the vehicle when attached thereto.
The detachable cargo carrier disclosed by Wiley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,584 overcomes some of these problems by providing a cargo carrier which is detachably engageable with and connected solely to a standard trailer hitch tongue; however, the carrier disclosed is the patent to Wiley, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,862, the only other cited reference with an integral carrying basket, must be completely removed if used with a vehicle having a tailgate if the tailgate is to be opened.